An amount of an infrared ray energy outputted from an infrared ray sensor varies depending on a temperature of the infrared ray sensor. Therefore, a conventional induction heating device (such as a fixing device) have been provided with a cooling means which supplies an air to a temperature detection module (including an infrared ray sensor) to cool the infrared ray sensor in order to suppress a variation of an output of the infrared ray sensor due to a rise of the temperature of the infrared ray sensor itself (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).
Patent Document 1: JP2005-24330A